The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Time and attendance systems typically include employee time clock systems, whether mechanical punch clocks or electronic, at workplaces to assist employers in the tracking of time worked by employees. The time clock system collects date and time information collected with respect to the employee to establish a record to be used by payroll departments in calculating the appropriate pay for the employee. Certain known time clock systems employee various biometric technologies to verify the unique identity of the employee, including fingerprints or retina scans. Yet, current time and attendance systems still require significant supervisory or managerial time and expense to review the time clock transactions (e.g., clock-in, clock-out) for compliance with work schedules, overtime, and other rules and regulations, as well as to make appropriate corrections for payroll calculations. Known attempts to reduce this expense have been limited to employee education and discipline.